Fabulous
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Ninguém nunca tentou entender os motivos dela, seus pensamentos e o que a chegada de uma intrusa significou na vida dela. Sharpay POV.


**Disclaimer: High School Musical e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

**Fabulous**

_"She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request.  
All things fabulous,  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs somethings inspiring to help her get along.  
__She needs a little fabulous; is that so wrong?"_

-

-

-

Fabuloso, é isso que meu mundo é. Faço parte de uma família rica, sou linda, popular, cheia de admiradores, todos querem ser como eu. Ah, e eu também sou a estrela do teatro da escola! Meu mundo é um conto de fadas e, como todo conto, há um príncipe. O nome desse príncipe? Troy Bolton, o astro do basquete na escola. Lindo, popular, eu e ele somos feitos um para o outro! Meu mundo é perfeito, parece até fantasia... E essa história estava ficando interessante quando ele, meu príncipe, começou a olhar para mim. Tudo estava acontecendo como eu queria: Eu ia ser novamente, a estrela do musical da escola, ia ficar com o Troy e isso ia me deixar mais popular ainda! Tudo estava fabuloso! Sim, estava... Porque quando ela chegou, tudo isso acabou.

Ela, aquela intrusa, Gabriella Montéz, a garota que acabou com o meu conto de fadas. E eu a odeio por isso. Ela chegou no começo do ano, em silêncio. Chegou como quem não queria nada, com aquela história de "Não quero fazer parte de nenhum grupo, primeiro eu quero ficar sabendo de tudo o que acontece aqui." Mas era tudo mentira. Logo que entrou no colégio, roubou toda a atenção de Troy só para ela. Ele nem falava mais comigo! Depois ela conseguiu convencer ele, o astro do basquete, que sempre se mantinha ligado no jogo, a fazer um teste no musical de inverno. No meu musical! Ela queria roubar o papel principal de mim, mas eu não iria permitir isso! Se eu precisasse competir com ela, competiria, e foi isso que eu fiz. Junto com o meu irmão, Ryan Evans, eu fui competir contra ela e meu príncipe, Troy Bolton, para ver qual dupla ficaria com o casal principal.

Eu imaginava que seria uma disputa fácil afinal eu era Sharpay Evans, a estrela do musical e uma iniciante qualquer não poderia ganhar de mim. Mas ela não era uma iniciante qualquer, não mesmo... E isso estava na cara, eu é quem demorei para descobrir.

Com o tempo, ela e aquela sua cara de "santa" foram conquistando todas as pessoas ao seu redor, inclusive ele, Troy. Bolei, junto com meu irmão, vários planos para que Gabriella e Troy não pudessem cantar, pois eu descobri que eles cantavam muito bem. Mas ela passou por cima de todos os meus planos, de todas as minhas idéias, como se não fossem nada. Ela ainda era sarcástica e jogava na minha cara que Troy estava interessado por ela. "Isso não pode acontecer, ela não pode acabar com o meu "conto de fadas" assim!" Falava para o meu irmão, que concordava com tudo que eu falava. Ele só queria me dar apoio, afinal, mas eu era estúpida com ele, era estúpida com todos. Eu não me importava com ninguém, só comigo mesma. Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito para mim e não para os outros. Eu só não era estúpida com Troy, tentava ser o mais meiga possível perto dele, mas eu não conseguia. Afinal, quase sempre que eu o via ele estava junto daquela intrusa e, perto dela, eu não conseguia "interpretar", eu queria, eu precisava ser superior a ela.

Nós quatro ensaiamos por duas semanas e sexta seria o dia do "show"! Era para ser quinta, mas eu e meu irmão (mais eu) fizemos um plano para que o teste acontecesse no dia e na hora do jogo de Troy e do Decatlo Acadêmico de Gabriella. Eu e Ryan cantamos a música "Bop to the Top", eu adoro essa música, ela tem tudo a ver comigo! Foi um sucesso, claro. O tempo foi passando e os dois não apareciam. Eu sorria, pensando que havia conseguido, mas não foi assim. Mais uma vez, ela conseguiu passar pelo obstáculo que eu tinha imposto e Troy estava junto. Eles imploraram a senhora Darbus e ela, quando viu a platéia que estava entrando no salão, acabou deixando eles cantarem. Meu sorriso desapareceu na hora. Agora aquela garota estava roubando até a simpatia da Senhora Darbus, daquela velha idiota... Eu demorei tanto tempo para que ela confiasse em mim e, em pouco tempo, parece que ela aprendeu a confiar na Gabriella. Por quê? Porque todos se importavam com aquela ridícula?

Os dois cantaram e eu fiquei quieta, escondida, escutando eles cantarem e, o pior, agradarem. É eu tinha perdido.

Ela ganhou, eu perdi. Ela iria se apresentar, eu não. Ela chamaria a atenção de todos, eu seria apenas uma substituta. Ela havia conquistado a amizade de todos, eu estava afastada de todos. Ela conseguiu conquistar meu príncipe, eu não. Ela, sem ter a vida fabulosa da qual eu sempre me orgulhei, havia conseguido destruir tudo que eu levei tanto tempo para construir.

Agora Troy nem sequer olhava para mim. Ele continuava amigável, mas agora seus olhos estavam voltados apenas para Gabriella. Eu ainda continuava muito popular, mas algumas pessoas pararam de me "idolatrar". Parecia que agora o clube de teatro tinha uma nova "estrela". Mas por pouco tempo, se dependesse de mim! Eu sou a única estrela do teatro, e não vou deixar uma qualquer vir do nada e roubar meu lugar!

Ela pode ter acabado com o meu conto de fadas, mas ela não me venceu. Eu vou fazer tudo voltar a ser fabuloso novamente!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, podem me bater, me xingar, porque ficou uma porcaria essa fic. 8D Mas é minha primeira de HSM/que não seja de anime, então dêem um desconto ;-; Essa fic conta sobre os pensamentos da Sharpay em relação a Gabriella e tudo o que aconteceu em HSM1, porque eu amo a Sharpay e eu acho que o povo fica xingando ela e tal, mas ninguém nunca tentou conhecer ela de verdade, saber o que ela pensava. Só dão atenção aquela vaca da Gabriella uu

Mas então, se alguém ler essa fic, eu espero que goste:D'


End file.
